The Water Spirit Of Kagome
by Midnight Lace
Summary: Kagome attempts to kill herself after finding Inuyasha and Kikyou being intimate. Will her desperate action cause Inuyasha to open his eyes and see who truly loves him, or will it be too late? R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how hard I try to buy it off of them.

A/N: I'm back and kicking for more stories! I've matured in my writing and hope some of these will be really popular and with fresh new ideas I hope haven't been taken! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

_It's such a beautiful lake. So clear, revitalizing, and sincere. Even the sun and moon love to transcend their beauty upon it. That's why it's here to serve its purpose. To fill this world with the innocence that has been lost due to war and matters that tie in with it. _

Me? No, I'm definitely not here to serve my purpose. It seems as though it were all a fake, transcribed into lies and false hopes. This lake looks pleasant, perhaps it's to clean to suite the body of a 'worthless human' not capable of such a high title.

Kagome's thoughts traveled from memory to memory, reflecting upon those she enjoyed most. Time after time she countered her own thoughts, merely stating to her subconscious mind that those were mistakes and should never have happened. She was even daring to make fun of herself over the stupidity she had when dealing with countless verbal insults from the Hanyou Inuyasha.

Traveling with him was such a joy, such a pleasant fondness she had held for him. She had, in fact, fallen in love countless times with him. Others, she had completely forgotten the times she held even the least bit of affection and cast him down into the fertile earth that lay under their feet.

She was a mixed up girl, and didn't care much about it. She didn't care about her personal image either, not after the rude beginning of encountering such a 'fiend'. After getting to know his actions and setting aside their differences at times, she even found herself in awkward occasions when she wondered what it'd be like to kiss him. One time, she even succeeded. But, now even that memory, perfect in every perspective, seemed distant for anytime soon.

However, after a point in time when Kikyo came back from the dead and captured his heart, she began to realize she had herself in a tight situation with it. Did she hate him still or did she love him still?

She didn't want to know. It all became clear the other night when she decided to find out what that certain Hanyou and priestess were up to. She shook her head, sliding off her shoes and stepping into the cold water. She smiled at the pleasant, yet cold, liquid that flowed around her. It caused a somewhat relaxing sensation to flow through her body, as though it might cause her to change her mind. But perhaps, things would differ if she thought otherwise. She'd have to go through the whole thing again and, once more put up with Inuyasha's preposterous insults.

No. It wouldn't happen, not at all.

Flashback+

**  
Moans flooded through Kagome's ears like tidal waves crashing into a village. Her eyes narrowed as she stood, equipping her bow and arrow and tiptoeing her way down the forest path. How could she even bother? This was probably some couple in the village, deciding to prove their love in private. What caught sight of her eyes though, was the red fire rat robe that had been thrown her way. Ducking, she managed to let out a tiny gasp as she took a look at it. It was definitely Inuyasha's. **

Looking forward, she wasn't surprised that he didn't hear her, as he was too busy caught up in the attempt to begin an even more intimate contact with the high priestess. Her eyes couldn't bear the pain and sight. She scrambled up, using the tree for support as she stood, then blinked a few times in utter shock while feeling her knees below her shake. "Inuyasha you beast…!" She growled, turning and running from the two. He had just enough time to look up and see her shadow disappear before jumping off of Kikyo. He snarled and shook his head.

"Dammit- look what you made me do, Kikyo!" He spat, turning to her and noticing her bored look, a faint smirk playing on her crooked face as he did so. "What? What's wrong with you?"

"It wasn't me who did it; it was your _**need**_** that made you succumb to my spell. Welcome to a world full of deceit and guilt." She retorted calmly, gathering her garments and slipping them onto her slim and pale frame. **

"What need? I don't see a need for you and YOU know it!" He said as she tied her obi. He bit his lip, blood trailing down his chin as she casually slid into the darkness. "I'm not the one who runs and hides every time you do something bad!" He remarked quickly. He slashed at the air, then muttered a few curses; he quickly dashed over to the bush and grabbed his cloak, following Kagome.

The confrontation wasn't good, either. Sango and Miroku even veered the two as they bouted, not even speaking when it was over. They knew that if they took sides, it'd only make things even worse.

End Flashback+

Kagome sighed, clenching her fists in anger as she recalled the meeting. She didn't deserve this! What did she do to him besides get in the way? Nothing! She threw a pebble into the water, watching the little waves float out and over, somewhat like a dart.

"Why couldn't I be like water? Pure and innocent and almost never in the way, and needed for other than just. . . being there to find shards of a jewel that will only be wanted by demons for the rest of eternity?" She asked herself aloud, looking down as she took a few more steps into the clear lake. Up to waist deep and she wasn't even ready to die. "I don't deserve to be used and that whore be credited for me."

"If anything at all, I just want to be respected. I want to be known, and want to be remembered. I want so badly to show Inuyasha that I'm worth something more than that dead scum, and prove to him that I'm somebody." She hissed, and then quietly took a few more steps.

It all seemed clear now of her intentions. In fact, she even took another step just to show how confident she was in her decision. She should have known all along that she'd one day give up, and without a doubt, it'd be today.

She shivered, bringing her arms around her chest. The water was becoming even icier than she last noted. It only meant that it was, indeed, getting later. She thought she heard her name called, but even that failed to be caught as she felt herself slip. It wasn't purposely; she even thought she felt a slight tug at her shoe a moment before, but failed to realize it quickly enough. She found herself under the water only a few seconds before, and without further hesitation, she started swimming for the surface.

"_I guess I'm not ready…_"she panicked, kicking her legs faster against the current, and just when she thought she could breathe, she felt a harsher tug at her foot, letting in a mouthful of water. She held her throat, turning to face the bottomless depths of the lake as she fell into complete darkness.

Read and Review, please! This is my first story in a long time and would love to continue this! So let me know what you think. :


End file.
